Cross-References to Related Applications
This invention is related and complementary to the invention of my co-pending application, Ser. No. 08/505,845, filed 1995 Jul. 24, and also to the invention of a second application, entitled "Dual Mode Automatic Window Covering System Responsive To AC-Induced Flicker In Ambient Illumination", submitted 1995 Dec. 5 (Ser. No. not yet assigned).